Dangerous Lust
by Hazarduke
Summary: Mature content follows this story. Do not view at a young age. This story has some aspects to it that affiliates with Black Bird. This is an original work with the help and inspiration of the series. The plot follows a girl named Friday. She is a hopeless romantic who witnesses the convergence of the moon and a star. Soon after, she meets the two most Dangerous men on the planet
1. Chapter 1

I had always belonged to the night, it always intrigued me. Whether I was at home or on vacation, I would always take the time to find a place where the moonlight could caress my heart. Just sitting and staring at the dark world around me always seamt to give me comfort. The midnight sky was my only love. It was the only thing that had ever given me any kind of affection. No man loved me, none ever had. I was a complex girl and I understood that my search for love wouldn't be very successful. The only hope I had at finding someone was to wish on the stars. Now I know that the stars can be very cunning at granting wishes. The phrase,"Be Careful What You Wish For" applies to every wish granted by a star. They are sinister and playful creatures that never cease to be amused by wishes gone wrong. I knew this, and yet I still believed that there was a way to get what I wanted.

It was a Friday evening in July. I had come home from a rehearsal and was extremely exhausted. I had gone to bed and so had the rest of my family. I awoke about three hours later from a nightmare. As I regained myself I had decided to take a leisurely stroll. I slipped on my dance shorts and a big sweatshirt to stay comfy. After donning my combat boots, I silently walked downstairs and out the front door. As I followed the paved path in front of me, I started to recall the nightmare. Tear stains of blood, melded metal into skin, yellow cat like eyes, torn and rugged clothing. A Demonic Lover. I had to admit that a forbidden love like that would be the end of me, and yet something kept saying that I wanted it so bad. The cement path stopped and I looked up. Los Angeles was spread out in front of me like a shimmering treasure chest. Past the glistening city were ominous mountains that were cast over in shadows. The view was breath taking. As I stood there admiring the view, something in the sky caught my now adjusted vision. There, on the Darkened side of the moon, there was a flash of red and yellow. I thought that my eyes must have been deceiving me, but as I looked closer I saw what had happened.

A star had collided with the moon. This particular star seamt extremely determined and malicious to make itself part of the moon. The moon seemed to take in the star with an open mind. There was no struggle, just utter and reluctant surrender. The two were now merged, never to be separated ever again. Looking up at this spectacle, I found myself wishing on the moon and star. I kept thinking,"Please, join me to someone like the moon. A mysterious and beautiful love who will accept me for what I am." The thought kept pounding and pounding into the sky up to the newly joined couple. Then something seemed to happen. I felt a jolt of excitement and nervousness. My body tightened and my hair stood on end. Something in my tiny world had changed. Something extremely dangerous had changed it, and now I was going to pay the price. Feeling unsteady I returned to my home and got back into bed. I had made sure to close all the windows and locked all the doors. Something told me that a monster was loose and I wasn't safe within the night anymore.

The next day I expected to hear the news about the star and the moon but no one seemed to even notice. The moon had been out during the day and I could plainly see that the two were still combined. It confused me and amazed me that I was the only one who had seen this event. Never the less my day continued like any other and soon enough, the night blanketed the west coast. Even though the previous night had been some what frightening, it did not stop me from walking around again.

Around eleven thirty I parted with my house and strolled in the opposite direction. Everything seamt very peaceful, there was no sense of urgency or fear like the night before. Even so, there was something amiss. There was no one around. No cars, no people, not even the flutter of birds wings. Everything was silent. I looked around myself and got very uncomfortable very fast. I walked over to a bench within a small park and watched the surroundings in front of me. I sat for what seamt like hours when there was finally movement.

Up the street, about five minutes away, a man slowly walked around the corner. I was relieved at first, someone had finally broke the silence. Then I saw a disturbing sight. The man was looking directly at me. I couldn't see his face but his body position said it all. He just stood there staring at me from a distance. We sat in that deadlock for moments on end. I was scared. I was so scared. My frightened heart only escalated when I saw him start to move towards me. The way he walked made it seem like all the bones in his body were dislocated. His head didn't seem very attached to his neck. He came closer and closer with the slowest pace. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I was helpless. He finally reached the end of the park, and as soon as he set foot on the grass, I collapsed to the ground and covered my ears. My eyes were shut tight so I didn't have to look at the strange man any longer. I could sense him standing in front of me, looking down at my poor excuse of a body.

I slightly opened my eyes to look at his shoes. He wasn't wearing any, black cloth covered his lightly browned legs. I was about to look up at his face when he collapsed on top of me. I let out a startled cry and tried to hold him up. His body flopped to my side with a grunt and his breathing increased. I was now looking at his back. He was lying on his side slightly curled inwards. He was wearing what looked like a high design jacket over a red shirt. No not red, It was a white shirt. A white shirt soaked in blood. I pulled off his jacket and looked at the damage on his back. There was an extremely large gash across his spine and several burn marks that had been made by a brander. The blood soaked shirt fell away in tatters as I reached for it. The man moaned and tried to sit up.  
"No! Don't do that. Stay down. I need to stop the bleeding." I reassured him that I knew what I was doing.

"It wont heal unless you lick it." I was dumbstruck. I hadn't even seen this mans face, but just from hearing his voice it sent chills down my spine. He had a slight accent, I'm not sure what culture, but it gave him a very feral tone. "I beg your pardon?" I was somewhat sick at the thought of tasting this mans blood and flesh. "If you don't I'll die, and you'll die with me."

I wasn't quite sure what he meant but he gave me no choice. I pushed aside his bloody clothes and licked the bottom of his gash. A moan escaped his lips. I was getting a little sick from what was happening. I slid my tongue slowly over the gash on his back and finally reached his neck where it ended. I immediately pulled back and covered my mouth. What had I just done? I sat there with my hand over my mouth, trying to confirm the deed that I had committed. Unbeknownst to me, the skin on the strangers back was now flawless. There was no longer any torn flesh or blood, just flawless tanned skin. The stranger sat himself up and leaned over to catch his breath. Then, at the same time, we looked up at each other.

I was taken aback. He had shaggy dark brown hair which covered his forehead with ease. His features were very wild and yet, he seemed to look so innocent. That wasn't where I was staring at though. He had yellow eyes. They weren't cat eyes like I had seen in my nightmare. They were normally shaped but the color was astounding. It was a vibrant yellow with flecks of gold and bronze. This strange man, who made it seem like I was living in a horror movie, had the most captivating eyes I had ever seen. That was when I realized that I had been staring and suddenly dropped my eyes. "S-Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Its okay, not a lot of people would keep their cool from seeing me. Hell, a lot of people wouldn't have the guts to lick someone else's wound." He sounded so gentle now, compared to the feral tone he had used earlier. I looked back up at him. He was warmly smiling at me. "Thank you so much for helping me Friday." I yet again began to find myself somewhat scared confused. "H-How do you know my name?" He looked at me quizzically. "What do you mean? You made me." I stood there confused and amazed. I made him? He had to be lying. I had never seen this man in my entire life. He looked at me slightly suprised. "You don't know who I am?" "N-No...Why? Should I?" He gave me a devilish grin and leaned over me.

He was so much larger than me. I felt like a mouse who had been caught by a lion. I was slowly leaning away from him, but something inside me told me to get closer. I was about to tell him to back up but he cut me off by pressing his lips against mine. My eyes were wide with surprise. I had never been kissed before. I never could have expected it to be so...so Pleasurable. He ever so slowly began to move against my lips. I groaned in protest and he pulled back. "What is it? Did you not like it?" I looked up into his mysterious eyes. "I-Its not that I didn't like it, I have no idea who you are! Let alone how you know me." He smirked and his large hand went to my hair. He played with the bangs on the side of my face. He gazed deeply into my eyes. "You don't have to know me. Just feel me and surrender to my heat." He again leaned in to me. This time I didn't even try to back away. His hand rested underneath my chin as he guided my lips to his. My eyes closed as our lips locked together. He was so gentle, so kind, and at the same time he overpowered me so easily. I copied his movement from before and moved my mouth against his. He laughed and entered my mouth with his tongue. A moan escaped my lips and he explored my mouth. I felt his hands slowly moving down my torso and wrapping around my waist. One hand traveled up my back to support me. His lips slowly left mine and started to travel across my cheek.

I couldn't think anymore, I must have been under some kind of love spell. I didn't fight, I didn't try to stop him, we just kept going. His mouth was now breathing hot air into my ear. I got chills at how close we were. "Friday..." His voice had become very seductive and languid. "Touch Me." My face blushed, he'd caught me. "Make me loose control. Can't you feel it? My body is aching for you." I drew into myself trying to escape my embarrassment. His mouth soon found its way to my neck, raining kisses all along the way. He then let his tongue escape his mouth and trail along my collar bone.

Then something crashed in the distance. His head jerked back to look behind me. I cautiously looked over my shoulder to see what was going on but he stopped me. "Friday close your eyes." I looked up at him. His face turned hard, almost deadly. I shyly replied, "Why?" He chuckled and wrapped his arms tight around my torso, pulling me into his body. "Things might get a little scary. If you feel any changes don't be frightened. Just hold onto me, Okay?" I tried to protest but I was cut off by his warm body pressing against me. Then an unexpected sound escaped him. It wasn't a roar, and it wasn't a growl, it was an unearthly rumbling coming from his chest. As the sound died out I felt him grow larger in size. I heard fabric tearing and a large thumping sound. Yet again, the large sound resounded from his chest and this time a reply was heard. I started to understand what was going on. The thing that had hurt his back must have been coming back. I vaguely saw a white light coming from the other direction. The last thing I remember was a sudden jerking movement and then I blacked out.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes slowly fluttered open and the familiar blue walls of my room came into view. They weren't shining into my face like usual so I assumed that it was night time. I sat up in my bed and looked over to my nightstand clock. It said that it was 11:56 on a Sunday. I had slept through a whole day. I threw my covers off and stood up. I felt and odd collection of light fabric drop to the floor. I looked down and saw that I was wearing a tattered dress. I looked up into the full body mirrors that were my closet doors. The dress was a deep purple with yellow and black blotches all over. It was very short in the front due to the tears, but the back was a long train of fabric. I stopped and started to think about what had happened. Then it hit me. The Man. He was the last person I saw before I blacked out.

Strangely I had the dying urge to see him again. To further the explanation of the dress and what had precisly happened, I left my room. As I passed the other bedroom that held my parents I saw that the door was open. They were not in their bed. I checked my sisters room right across the hall, she was not there either. I cautiously walked downstairs and looked all around for my family. There, on the coffe table in the living room, was a note. I rushed over and picked it up. It was my mothers handwriting. "Friday, Nicole, your Father, and I have gone to visit your Uncle in the hospital. The nice young man who brought you home is going to look after you. Get some rest." My head was reeling. He brought me home? He convinced my family to leave me with him? I was suprised and shocked that my father would even consider a boy, let alone a man, stay in our house with his daughter.

I searched the rest of downstairs to see if the mysterious stranger was around. He was no where to be found. It wasnt until I reached the front door that I saw another note. This handwriting was nothing like my mothers. It read,"Went for a swim." I now knew where my mystery man had dissapeared to and I followed pursuit. I left my house and went off to the lookout where I had made my dangerous wish. Then I turned and walked to my right where our neighborhood pool was located. The security gate was open, an odd sight for my eyes. I cautiously approached the pool. I looked around and saw nothing of the strange man. Then I heard a loud CLANG! The security gate had shut behind me. I tried to open it but it wouldnt budge. In my small moment of panic, a melodious voice called out to me. "You're scared? There's no need for that." I spun over my shoulder and what I expected was a few feet away from my eyes.

His previously tattered clothes had been replaced by intracate pirate like clothing. His face shone with a joy that I had never seen before. He almost looked as if he had been searching for his lost puppy and finally found him. He was sitting on the side of the pool letting the water envelop his lower legs. He was there, just as I had seen him before, mysterious, dangerous, and beautiful. His iridescent eyes looked at me quizzically. "Dont tell me you dont remember me! Its only been a day." I softly laughed,"Nono, I remember. Its almost too hard to forget." His lips smoothed into a gentle smile. He patted the spot next to him. "Come sit with me. I guess I have a lot to explain." I slowly made my way over to him and sat down next to him. My legs were underneath me and my hands were clasped together tight in my lap. The stranger let out a soft laugh. "Why are you so nervous? Loosen up. I would never mean to hurt you." I took his advice and dipped my feet into the water in front of me.

As my hands went behind me to support my body, the questions started to flow. "Who are you? How do you know me?" He looked up at the sky. After a moment of silence he replied. "I'm a Descendant of the Devil." My eyes darted to look at his rugged profile. "You're a Demon?" He smirked,"No. Theres a difference. Demons are lost or damned souls, they make themselfs that way. A Devil carries the blood of Satan. We cant help but be what we are. We are naturally monsters who reside in hell." His face hardened as he spoke of his heritage. "I personally have never seen hell. I wouldnt like to either. Its too much of a responsibility to be seen as the next Bad Guy."

He looked over at me. "I wasn't really a person before I met you. I was imprisoned, trying to break free of my ancsestors burden. I was merely a soul trapped in an unthinkable place. But all of a sudden, two days ago an unthinkable event happened. I was given a body, a voice, a rival, and a goal." He pulled out from under his shirt a black and red star pendant. "The Angel and Devil are to fight it out to win the affections of a certain young lady who represents A Pure Girl" He pointed at himself,"I'm the Devil..." he pointed at me,"So you have to be the Girl". My brain was overloading. "What about the Angel?" His face grew serious. "Sedrick is a real pain. He is the cruelest Angel I have ever met. He was the one who cut my back. He is extremely dangerous and will go to any extent to find ways to hurt people." "Was he the monster that interupted you?" He looked suprised at my observation. "Did you see his other body?" "No, but the sound kinda gave it away." He gave a sigh of relief. "No girl should ever see something like that. We are real scary guys." I shook my head. "I dont think you are scary." He raised a perfect eyebrow at me. "I'm serious! I know you're dangerous but I dont think you are scary." I mumbled,"I think the opposite."

He took my small release of feelings and used it to his advantage. His large hand had gone to the side of my cheek. "Does that mean you like me?" He smirked playfully. I just looked into his brilliantl yellow eyes. I felt my face growing hot from embarassment. He noticed my sudden change of heart and dimly smiled. He leaned over and gently kissed my cheek. His lips seemed to linger on my cheek for what felt like an eternity. As his lips left their place I felt his arm wrap around my waist. He was pulling me closer into him. I let him move me until I was practically sitting in his lap. "I'm sorry" he said. "I cant help myself, I have fantasised about your body next to mine. I yearn for your soft embrace..." His arm was snaking up the small of my back. "...Your sweet scent..." His other hand was now stroking the back of my neck. "...The taste of your lips..." His face grew even closer.

It was too much to bear. This handsome creature was by far the only person who had come even close to loving me. Wether it was for a task or for pure lust, I told my heart then and there that I had fallen in love. I had fallen in love with the Devil. It didnt matter to me what he was, it only mattered that someone finally cared enough about me to want me.  
As his lips were about to touch mine I whispered,"I dont even know your name." His face stayed there, right next to mine. Those yellow eyes bore into mine with pure lust and softness. Then a single word escaped his lips. "Its Elias." His soft lips pressed against mine. A sweet swelling in my chest made the kiss almost unbearable. I found my hands at the side of his neck encouraging him. He pulled back suprised.

"Dont tempt me. I'll end up loosing it if you touch me too much." He was scared. I didnt think that he would be so cautious. "I want you too, Elias. I'm okay with it." I took his momentary pause of shock to kiss him myself. My hands found the sides of his face and I pulled his lips to mine. He slowly got over his shock and began to move against my lips. I found it somewhat uncomfortable to kiss him sitting sideways. Knowing that it would drive him over the edge, I abruptly got off his lap. I thought I heard him groan in protest, but it might have been my imagination. As soon as I had gotten off of him I was back on his lap straddling is waist. He guided his hands to my lower back pulling me closer to him. "Are you TRYING to drive me crazy?" I giggled, "Maybe." My arms wrapped around his neck.

"Thats pretty bold of you." He went straight to my neck and started to kiss all over. My fingers tangled with his hair as his lips graced my exposed neck. "Don't say I didn't warn you when your voice is gone from screaming my name" He bit my neck teasingly and I whimpered. He kissed up my neck to my chin. "Dont blame me for your body being sore after me loving you all night long." He guided my chin down to meet his lips. I kissed him with a passion I never knew I had. And then all of a sudden he started to laugh.

"Did I do something weird?" His restrained laughter was like hearing a star sing. He tried to contain himself, "Haha! I-I'm sorry, I just thought of doing something weird." He tried to contain himself. Obviously curious I asked, "What?" He looked at me with a devilish grin and leaned in closer to me. Abruptly he pushed me backwards and I fell into the water. The clear blue water closed around me like a vacume. I eventually surfaced soaking wet and looked shocked at Elias. He was laughing very hard at his practical joke. "Wahaha! Sorry Friday! I couldn't help myself!" He looked at me with playful eyes. I returned his look with pure pouting. His face contorted into concern. "What is it? Did you get hurt?" I turned my back to him and started swimming to the opposite side to get out. Thats when I heard an audible SPLASH! I looked back over my shoulder and saw that Elias had dissapeared into the water. A dark shadow was approaching me from underwater.

I turned back to get out of the pool when two large hands placed themselvs on my waist. They slowly pulled me backwards into a solid wall of flesh. "Friday..." That melodious voice was right against my ear. I felt my cheeks begin to blush. I slowly turned my head to look at him. Wet hair framed his flawless face. His yellow eyes looked into mine with concern, protectiveness, and lust. He was so inhumanly handsome. I saw his lips lean in closer to mine and I pushed mine in to meet his. Kissing a Devil was the most dangerous experience in my life, and yet I couldn't stop. His lips were like a drug to me. One kiss led to the next and another led to even more.

He slowly turned me around and wrapped his arms around me so I was pressed flat against his strong body. I felt him moving forward and was slightly confused at what he was trying to acomplish. I felt the wall of the pool meet my back and Elias was running his hands down my hips. His strong but skillful hands ran lower down my thighs and grabbed them. He then lifted one of my legs up so I was staddling his hips while pressed against the wall. I never imagined myself in this situation before, but now that it was happening I couldnt believe the way my body felt. Elias momentarily pulled away from my lips and licked the length of my cheek. "Are you overwhelmed yet?" I gasped with longing, "Yes..." He then grinded his hips into me, making me moan. My hands clenched onto the dark coat he was wearing.

He looked at me with pure passion and started to tear off his coat. My hands went to the side of the pool to get out of his way. He tossed his coat off to the poolside and went to unbutton his vest. I then reached for his hands to stop him. He looked a little confused at my action. I then moved his hands aside and slowly unbuttoned his vest. As I finished he dashed for my lips. I felt him toss off the vest and grab my wrists. His tongue reapetedly made me moan and gasp in pleasure. He then broke away and almost growled at me,"I can't take this..." He pushed himself away from me and started to crawl out of the pool. I stood there in to pool extremely confused and hurt. I turned to look at where Elias stood. He was grabbing his vest and coat. As soon as he got them he went and sat on a chair by the poolside. His head hung into his hands and his body was pulled inward in shame.

I slowly got out of the pool and cautiously approached him. I stood in front of him, drenched in water and feeling rejected. I softly laid a hand on his shoulder,"Elias? Whats wrong?" He didn't respond. I sat down next to him and kept quiet for a few moments. Thoughts of being rejected, pushed away, being told that he made a mistake swam through my mind. I felt those thoughts welling up into my eyes. "Was it something I did? I have never experienced this before so I don't know how to act." My tears started to stain my cheeks. "If me making a wish forced you into this then I'm sorry. I never meant for someone to pretend to want me-" I was abruptly cut off by his strong arms wrapping around my body. His melodious voice hummed in my ear,"Of coarse I want you! Don't ever think otherwise. I could never conceal these feelings for you." I relaxed as his warm embrace made me drift away into sleep. I felt him pick me up and then I lost consciousness.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes had been clamped shut for the longest time. Elias's arms had faded away and I was floating in the vast space that was a dream. It was so peaceful here, so quiet and calm. I wondered if this was what death might have been like. The only problem being that I might have gotten lonely if no one else were there. I stayed suspended in that state for what seemed like forever. Then, I heard a voice. Somewhere someone was calling my name. It wasn't Elias, although it could have been. It had the same tone of sweetness and melody. Curious, I willed myself to wake up. There was bright light every where, more than my tired eyes could handle. I felt two hands on my shoulder shaking me. I wanted it to stop, thus I opened my mouth and spoke to the stranger.

"I'm fine, just tired is all." The hands left my body, leaving me to prop myself up on my own. "Geez Lady! You shouldn't sleep outside! Don't you live around here?" I opened my eyes in shock. It was true, I was sleeping on the grass outside of the pool. I was still wearing the dress and my hair had not completely dried either. What happened to Elias? Why did he leave me out in the open? I was so confused. I felt a bump on my head from a hand. I looked up and the stranger was looking down at me curiously. "Do you not live in this neighborhood?" I took in his features so quickly, it almost gave me a headache. He had light blonde hair that swept over the side of his face. His face was pale but warm and slightly worried. He seemed like the kind of guy at school that usually would avoid me.

"Yes, I do live here. I just...um...uh...I don't really remember how I got out here." The stranger slightly rolled his eyes at me and held out a hand to help me up. "What, were you hopped up on something weird? That seems a bit stupid." He was so rude! I couldn't even begin to think about how wrong this guys mentality was. "NO. I was out here with a friend and I fell asleep, that's all there is to it." I took his hand and stood up with his help. His face frowned,"What kind of a friend leaves their buddy out in the open? You need a reality check." This guy seriously was starting to piss me off. He didn't know what happened, Elias would not leave me out in the open unprotected...so why did he? I started to walk away from the stranger and back to my house. I needed to get away and fast, otherwise I might have lost control over my emotions.

I heard footsteps behind me and found that I was being followed by the man. "Is there something wrong?" " I want to make sure you get back to your house with out doing anything stupid." I turned around and stomped back to my house. He followed the entire way until we reached my front door. I opened it and went to go inside, but that annoying yet handsome young man was still standing out there. "Um, you can leave now." He laughed."Okay, fine sleeping beauty. I'll see you around Friday." Then he winked at me. At this point three distinct things went through my brain. He knew my name. He found me where Elias left me. Lastly, when he winked at me, I finally noticed that his deep blue eyes were flecked with silver. He then seemed to vanish before I could say another word.

I closed the door behind me and stood there. Sedrick. It had to be him. My whole body became rigid at the thought of meeting the other beast who was coming after me. Elias was right too, he was an ass. Knowing that I had spoken up to him had me scared though. He was an angel who had powers beyond imagination. Surely he was going to try anything and everything to get what he wanted. I ran upstairs and went into my bedroom. I sat on my bed and grasped one of my pillows. All I could think about was staying safe and waiting for Elias to come rescue me. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew it was dark outside. There was a loud "THUD" and then the sound of shaking glass. I looked around my room trying to figure out what was going on. I stood up and cautiously looked around. My eyes darted over to my window where the moonlight filtered in. I stared at the moon and star and wondered what these two had gotten me into. I then noticed something else. I saw my reflection in the glass. A tired girl with messy hair and frightened by the ordeals that were happening. But the reflection behind her was the one that had my eye.

The lanky figure from this morning was standing behind me, with reaching hands. The large hands clasped over my mouth right as I was about to scream. My muffled shrieks of terror were cut short by a melodious voice from downstairs. "Friday? Hello? Are you here?" "_ELIAS! Help Me! Please!" _ My thoughts screamed out for him. I struggled against the figure behind me begging for him to let me go. He slowly backed me up to where my closet was. The sliding glass was open and he dragged me into the midst of my many dresses and old costumes. He then squatted down and held me in between his legs. I heard the thumping of not only footsteps coming up the stairs, but also the thumping of my heartbeat. I needed Elias, he meant so much to me. I didn't want to lose him after such a short period of time. It was then when the door to my room opened up that the figure behind me whispered into my ear. "You have to stay quiet Friday. Sedrick might find you if you make too much noise." What? Did I hear him correctly? I turned my head back to look closer at my attacker. It was Elias! I let out a surprised gasp and his hand clamped tighter over my mouth. His other arm was wrapped around my waist and was holding me flat to his body. I then heard the same voice outside the closet door. "Friday? You here?" I saw through the crack of my closet the other figure. He was standing over my bed and looking down at my pillows. I heard him sigh and then the warmth and song in his voice died away. "That bitch." My eyes widened in surprise. The other person was Sedrick. His voice sounded so cold and harsh.

He then smacked one of my pillows off my bed and stalked out of the room. I waited till the footsteps had disappeared out of my house. I sighed and went to get up when Elias stopped me. "No, not yet. A few more seconds." I sat back down in his lap still very confused. Then I heard the clearing noise. A loud bellow sounded from outside. The ground shook for a few moments and then it was over. Silence enveloped my room yet again and all was calm. Elias's grip around my waist softened and his hand left my mouth. He leaned over my shoulder and looked into my face with concern. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" My only response was to shift my body so that I could hug him. I felt the surprise in his body as I did so. His arms then wrapped around me and embraced me. I felt his concern and protectiveness as we sat there hugging. I didn't want to be anywhere else. I was so relieved that he had found me in time and saved me from that angel. I felt a strange shift in movement from Elias and before I knew it he was carrying me in his arms. I started to blush at this gesture and I think he knew that I would. He then gently set me sown on my bed and sat down. I propped myself up so that I could see him.

"That was close Elias. Where did you come from?" He looked over at me and grinned. "I was watching you for a while. I wanted to see how well you did against Sedrick. Of coarse you exceeded my expectations." I was kind of shocked that he had left me alone all day with the threat of his rival stealing his prize. "What about earlier? Did you leave me outside on purpose?" I saw his face drop and the distress showed through. "I got called by my superiors for some reason and was unable to take you back. I'm really sorry. If I were in charge I would have stayed with you all night." The distress on his face worried me. I didn't like to see him like this. I then thought of a way to cheer him up. "Well, you can make it up to me by staying with me all night tonight." His head turned to me and his mouth curled into a pleasant smile. He had been forgiven, not that I wouldn't. I loved him too much to argue with him. He propped himself onto his knees and crawled over my body. It was like he was pinning me down, only he didn't have to hold me there. I looked up into his yellow eyes and all of my worries vanished. He made me so calm, so relaxed. No one would ever make me feel the same as him. He leaned down and kissed my lips with care and love. I lifted one of my hands to touch his cheek and was met by his hand. Our fingers intertwined and the swelling in my chest grew. He then moved behind me and enveloped my body in his. All I could think about was how warm he was, how safe his embrace could be. As sleep began to yet again take over I heard him say one last thing to me. "Friday, I love you." With the last ounce of my energy I was able to reply back to my savior. "I love you too Elias."


End file.
